Connected
by Miss Tsuki
Summary: [Dedicado al Grupo TodoDeku Daddy Traducciones] Una conexión como la que ellos tenían jamás se podria romper, lo que los llevaría a encontrarse aunque Izuku trate de evitarlo a toda costa. [Omegaverse]
1. Meeting

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **Connected: Meeting**

 **.**

 **Agradecimiento especial al [Grupo TodoDeku Daddy Traducciones] cuyo miembro tradujo este bello doujin que hoy yo adaptó a fic.**

.

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde que vi esa silueta tan de cerca?

Hoy se cumplían 7 años exactamente.

Sin embargo, ese muchacho seguía siendo el mismo de siempre: Cabello verduzco alborotado, sus infaltables zapatillas rojizas que tenía desde sus días de preparatoria, su gran mochila amarilla que prácticamente era más grande que su pequeño cuerpo. Entre sus sencillas ropas resaltaba el collar de protección Omega.

Nada había cambiado para él; mientras que para mí, había sido una tortura.

Bueno, algo había cambiado. Su olor. Su olor era diferente. Era más dulce. Eso lo preocupo.

 _._

— _¿Todoroki-kun? Eres Todoroki-Kun de la clase A ¿Cierto?_ —

— _¡Un gusto en conocerte! Soy Midoriya Izuku de la Clase O, solo quería decirte que hiciste un gran trabajo en la competencia de tiro al arco. ¡Te admiró mucho!_ —

— _Eres un Omega ¿Cierto?_ —

.

Sabía que no era un buen momento para recordar nuestro primer encuentro pero, verlo a la lejanía había hecho que lo recuerde. Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que llegó cerca de mí, traía consigo un casco de seguridad; quizás estaba trabajando en una construcción o algo parecido. Me preguntó si aún tendría problemas con los inhibidores.

Podría ser peligroso para él si así era.

Él se detuvo frente a mí muy sorprendido.

Esa era una de las cosas que más me agradaba de él, no podía esconder sus emociones.

Lo saludé cordialmente, teniendo en cuenta nuestro pasado conjunto. Él me miró y devolvió el saludo de la manera más formal que encontró. Ya no me saludaba como lo hacía hacia alguien cercano, lo hacía como lo haría una persona normal al heredero de la Multinacional Endeavor. Quise mostrar mi molestia ante este hecho pero decidí mejor fumar un cigarrillo, para evitar que se notara este desagradable sentimiento.

Lo encendí ante la mirada de Izuku.

Él permanecía en silencio, por lo que pregunté si deseaba ir por un trago para poder hablar más a gusto.

Pensé que aceptaría de inmediato.

No fue así.

Él sonrió de manera tranquila y se excusó diciendo que tenía planes con alguien importante y que no podía cancelarlos.

Recuerdan que mencioné que amaba sus expresiones tan sinceras, pues está también lo era, pero la odiaba. Él decía la verdad.

Izuku se alejó levantando sus manos y despidiéndose con una sonrisa, prometiendo que la próxima vez que se encontraran, aceptaría

Si no fuera porque Watari, mi chofer, tocó mi hombro quizás hubiera corrido tras él. Aunque eso hubiera sido muy impropio de mí.

Sacudí un poco mi cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos y subí al auto. Debía admitir que estaba de mal humor.

Creo que hasta Watari tenía miedo de preguntar que me pasaba. Tan sólo quería golpear algo...o a alguien.

.

— _T-Todoroki-Kun, no necesitas hacer eso. E-Es algo que suele pasar a los Omegas, yo podré solucionarlo. No te preocupes_ —

 _._

— _Yo te protegeré, te lo prometo, Izuku. No volverá a pasar_ —

 _._

— _¿Estás seguro que un Alfa de tu status será bien visto con alguien como yo? Todos te despreciarán_ —

— _Lo único que realmente me interesa eres tú, por eso no te marcaré porque les demostraré a todos que los Omegas no deben ser menospreciados a pesar de no tener un compañero._ —

 _._

— _Lo siento, creo que tenías razón. Esto no iba a funcionar. Lo lamentó mucho_ —

 _._

Para Izuku, recordar los momentos que pasó al lado de Todoroki era lo más preciado que podía tener.

A pesar de que su relación había terminado de forma abrupta, verlo tan atractivo con aquella ropa de diseñador, con su cabello bicolor tan cuidado y bien peinado, su cara inexpresiva con aquella cicatriz que él le enseño a valorar. Simplemente cautivador.

Su encuentro le había afectado más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Jamás pensó verlo caminando por un barrio tan concurrido sabiendo que Todoroki no solía agradarle esos ambientes. Quizás simplemente había cambiado, los años no pasaban en vano.

Él también había cambiado, ahora ya no podía ser aquel mocoso llorón que corría a los brazos de Shōto. Ahora tenía alguien a quien proteger.

Alguien a quién esa persona no debía conocer jamás.

Aquel que le reclamaba los 40 minutos de tardanza que tenía mientras le exigía que se disculpará con la maestra por este motivo.

Aquel que siempre le pedía mucha comida durante las cenas.

Aquel que lo motivaba a levantarse todas las mañanas para salir adelante.

Aquel con una cabellera tan blanca y pura como su mirada, con grandes ojos heterocrómaticos que tanto le recordaban a quien fue su gran amor.

—Shou-Chan, ¿Qué quieres para la cena, cariño?—

—Yakisoba, mamá—

.

Midoriya Shou era la persona que debía ocultar a toda costa del hombre que amo alguna vez.

.

 **Aclaraciones.-**

 **Inhibidores: Son medicinas especiales que ayudan a controlar el Celo de los Omega.**

 **Yakisoba: Plato japonés, son fideos fritos con verduras, salsa de soya y pollo o carne.**

 **N/A.-**

 **Me alegra que llegarán hasta aquí, este será el prólogo de una historia corta basada en las imágenes que están en la versión de la historia que subí a Wattpad. Tengo varias ideas con este fic, así que espero que sigan leyéndolo. Les agradezco mucho.**

 **Bye Bye.**


	2. Memories

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **Connected: Memories**

 **.**

 **Izuku's POV**

Por fin había logrado acostar a Shou después de su rutinaria hora de juegos.

Sonrió al ver como su pequeño dormía plácidamente.

Shou casi no se movía al dormir, un hábito que tomó cuando un verano fuimos a tomar vacaciones junto a Iida- _Kun_ y Uraraka- _San_. En ese entonces, Iida le enseño todo lo que sabía de disciplina y respeto a las normas. Quizás por eso era tan exigente con él.

Sintió a Shou moverse un poco sin despertarse. Sonrió ante esto y tocó la mejilla de su hijo con suma delicadeza para no despertarlo. Eran tan lindo.

Ese pequeño niño era su mundo. No habría nada con que reemplazarlo.

Por eso mismo, jamás lo presentaría ante Todoroki.

Todoroki

Conociendo el carácter de ese hombre le reclamaría por haberlo ocultado tanto tiempo y no quería correr el riesgo de perderlo.

Pensó en el padre de Shōto, Eiji. Él jamás dejaría pasar la oportunidad de tener un niño _Alfa_ al que formar a su imagen y semejanza.

Izuku no permitiría que su hijo pasará por tal estrés. No quería nada de eso para él, Shou merecía ser feliz y crecer como él mismo decida.

Sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y salió de la habitación después de darle un beso en la frente a su pequeño.

Rayos, se quedaría mirándolo todo el día, pero tenía que limpiar el departamento.

Cerró la puerta y se acercó a la sala.

La verdad no había un gran desorden pero sabía que si no lo hacía él, Shou tomaría la responsabilidad de hacerlo y no quería eso.

Él era el adulto, él era el que debía tener obligaciones, no un pequeño niño de 6 años.

Ese pequeño a veces se comportaba como todo un adulto cuando se lo proponía.

No sabía si era por no preocuparlo o simplemente su personalidad era parecida a _él_.

Dejó los rompecabezas de Shou perfectamente alineados y empezó a rebuscar los armarios. Dentro de una caja fuera del alcance de su hijo estaban sus recuerdos de preparatoria. Había muchas fotos de Iida y Uraraka junto con él. Siempre sonriendo uno al lado de otro. Los había conocido durante el examen de ingreso. Ellos eran sus primeros amigos "reales". Nunca les había molestado el hecho de que él era un _Omega_ , a pesar de que Iida era un _Alfa_ y Uraraka una _Beta_. Para ellos, él simplemente era Midoriya Izuku. Siempre había estado bajo su cuidado y por eso les estaba eternamente agradecido.

Quizás debería llamarlos pronto. Los extrañaba.

Siguió removiendo las cosas de aquella caja: fotos de sus compañeros de clases, de festivales deportivos, de los campamentos.

Buenos recuerdos que aún vivían en su memoria.

Como otros no tan buenos, pensó mientras veía la fotografía al lado de un chico rubio.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo que buscaba. Rebuscó y encontró una pequeña libreta. Esa que antes usaba para anotar datos curiosos de las personas más curiosas que encontraba. Su peculiar hobbie de joven. Pasó página por página viendo las cosas que anotaba sobre cada uno, desde su talla hasta su alimentación, él quería ser muy fuerte en ese tiempo y por eso trataba de imitar las cosas que podrían volverlo así.

Se rio de sí mismo sabiendo lo ridículo y acosador que debió haberse visto. Eso explicaba porque otros estudiantes lo molestaban.

A parte de ser el único _Omega_ masculino de la escuela.

Quiso seguir reflexionando sobre eso, hasta que llegó a la página que buscaba.

En ella, había solo una palabra escrita: Shōto. Nada más que una palabra y una pequeña _purikura_ del tamaño de una moneda. En ella, salía un chico de cabello bicolor mirando hacia un lado y un chico de cabello verde alborotado que hacía un símbolo de paz mientras sonreía con los ojos cerrados.

Primera y única foto que conservó después de lo que pasó.

La acarició con dulzura y recordó el momento en la que se la tomaron.

 _._

 _Habían estado caminando por el distrito comercial de Shibuya desde la mañana ya que necesitaban comprar cosas muy llamativas para el festival escolar._

 _Ambos habían sido nombrados por su respectiva clase para ser los representantes y al ser los únicos de primer año que quedaban, les encargaron comprar lo que necesitaban._

 _A Izuku no le molestaba ir a lugares concurridos, pero siempre cargaba sus inhibidores por si la situación se salía de control._

 _Mientras caminaban por las calles, había muchos carteles que recordaban a los Omega no salir en ciertos horarios llenos de gente._

 _Suspiró, no se imaginaba que podía haber pasado para que hicieran eso y era mejor no saberlo._

 _-¿Te encuentras bien?-_

 _La suave voz del chico lo devolvió a la realidad._

 _-¿Te molesta la gente? Puedo encargarme de las compras si lo prefieres-_

 _-Uhm...n-no me molestan para nada. No te preocupes por mí, Todoroki-Kun. Todo estará bien-_

 _El chico lo vio fijamente por un rato pero asintió cordialmente._

 _-Si algo te molesta, por favor dímelo-_

 _-S-Sí, pero realmente no hay problema-_

 _Todoroki Shouto era uno de los chicos más agradables que había conocido. Al principio tuvieron varias riñas y desencuentros debido a la historia familiar del bicolor. Sin embargo, en los últimos meses habían logrado establecer una especie de amistad extraña que consistía básicamente en la sobreprotección de Shouto hacia Izuku. Según él, Izuku le recordaba mucho a su madre, una Omega de familia noble._

 _-¡Mira Todoroki-Kun! ¡Allí está el confeti que necesitamos!-_

 _-Sí-_

 _Entraron a la tienda y empezaron a buscar lo que necesitaban. Aunque no espero que llamarán tanto la atención._

 _-¡Qué asco! Mira el collar que ese chico usa, es un Omega-_

 _-No que estaban prohibidos de pasar a esta hora-_

 _-¡Qué pasa si entra en celo, mi marido es un Alfa! ¡Qué escándalo!-_

 _-Seguro ese es su amante, los Omega no tienen moral-_

 _Izuku esuchaba los comentarios encogido, tratando de ocultar del collar de protección. Lamentaba que esto pasará aquí, más que nada porque no quería ser una molestia para Todoroki-Kun._

 _-C-Creo que es mejor que yo...-_

 _Pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque Todoroki dio un golpe tan fuerte que retumbó por toda la tienda._

 _-Si no tienen nada mejor que hacer, aléjense de una vez-_

 _La voz que usó el chico le recordó mucho a cuando este hacía referencia a su padre. Fría y con una cólera tan grande que no podía ser controlada._

 _Todos los murmullos se disiparon al cabo de un rato y Todoroki tomó su brazo y lo jaló hasta la caja para pagar lo más rápido que pudieran y salir de allí._

 _-T-Todoroki-Kun ya está bien. Puedes soltarme-_

 _Así lo hizo._

 _-Lo siento, Midoriya, te puse en una situación mala-_

 _-N-No te preocupes, es algo que pasa usualmente, así que ya estoy acostumbrado, no tienes que preocuparte por m...-_

 _-Yo no creo eso-_

 _Izuku se sorprendió._

 _-Los Omegas tienen derecho a estar dónde quieran cuando quieran. Nadie debe ser capaz de juzgarlo. Además, lucías muy triste. No podía dejar a un amigo ser sometido a eso, a esos repulsivos comentarios que te juzgan sin conocerte-_

 _Ante esas palabras, Izuku no pudo contener sus lágrimas. Era verdad que era insoportable tener que aguantar esos comentarios cuando él no había elegido ser así._

 _Todoroki solo le dio golpecitos en la cabeza hasta que se calmó. Había sido un acto tan simple pero a la vez tan significativo._

 _-Oye, Todoroki-Kun-_

 _-¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya te sientes mejor?-_

 _-Sí, muchas gracias por eso. Perdón si suena egoísta pero...¿puedo hacerte una petición?-_

 _-Si eso te hará sentir mejor, no puedo negarme-_

 _Había creado esa tradición con Ochako y Tenya, que cada vez que estuvieran en un buen momento tomarse una purikura. Ahora, quería hacérsela junto a Todoroki._

 _-Q-Quizás es algo atrevido de mi parte, p-pero es algo que s-suelo hacer con mis amigos y q-quería saber si es posible que nosotros...tú sabes-_

 _-Bueno, no veo el problema. Sólo es una foto. Ven-_

 _Ambos se acercaron y posaron para la fotografía. Izuku en medio de un sonrojo y Todoroki mirándolo discretamente._

 _._

 _Ese día, un hilo entre ambos se fortaleció más que nunca._ Izuku siempre pensó que fue ese día en que se enamoró de él. De aquel chico que se preocupó por su bienestar a pesar de que aún no eran tan cercanos. A pesar de las reprimendas que pudo llevarse por su comportamiento. Ese era el Shōto del que estaba enamorado en aquel entonces.

-Sé que toda separación es dolorosa, pero realmente me alegra que fueras tú quién me rompiera el corazón, Todoroki-Kun. Gracias por dejarme un hermoso regalo también-

Tomó las cosas que sacó y las volvió a colocar en la caja. La guardó cuidadosamente y salió a tomar aire en su pequeña terraza. Un vecino debía estar fumando porque el olor llegaba hasta su ventana. Ese olor que se le hacía tan familiar.

-Parece que volvió a sus hábitos de fumar, aunque siempre se ve genial haciéndolo-

Una última mirada al horizonte y una sonrisa fue lo último que se vio de ese joven de 24 años antes de irse a acostar al lado de su pequeño.

Mañana tendría otro día agitado.

.

-¿Shou- _Kun_ , porque no tienes otro papá?-

El niño miró a su compañera de clase de manera un tanto confusa.

-No sé a qué te refieres, yo sólo tengo un papá-

-¿Por qué? ¿Nunca te preguntaste dónde está el otro?-

-No, porque sé lo que le pueden hacer a las personas como mi papá, son cosas muy malas y no quiero que mi papá lloré, porque me gusta mucho mi papá y si él no me lo dice, es porque es algo que lo pondría triste-

-¿De verdad?-

-Eso creo-

-¡De verdad quieres mucho a tu papá!-

-Sí, mucho.

.

 _ **Las reflexiones de un pequeño cuerpo con una gran mente que sólo busca proteger lo que ama, a pesar de su curiosidad.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Aclaraciones.-**

Purikura: Máquinas japonesas para sacar fotografías con diseños en forma de sticker.

 **N/A.- Escribí el capítulo mucho antes de lo pensado XD. Ahora si me pondré a hacer trabajos de la universidad XD Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y se halla aclarado un poco más el panorama de lo que pasó. El siguiente capítulo se enfoca en Shouto y en un personaje clave que se mencionó en el capítulo. Se abren las apuestas XD Les agradezco mucho a todos los que votaron, comentaron y agregaron a favoritos mi historia. Los amo 3.**

 **Bye Bye.**


	3. Loneliness

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **Connected: Loneliness**

 **.**

 **Shōto´s POV**

Eran casi las 8 de la mañana cuando despertó. Había pasado la noche en vela pensando en su encuentro con Midoriya Izuku. Cada que ese recuerdo volvía a su cabeza se enfurecía. Mejor hubiera sido si nunca hubiera pasado para volver a su intento de "vida pacífica".

La gran cama _King size_ rechinó un poco cuando Shōto se apoyó para ponerse los zapatos. Su elegante porte contrastaba con la simpleza con la que vestía una vieja camiseta y un par de pantalones de algodón. Abrió las ventanas de su habitación y se apoyó en la ventana. El cielo estaba despejado y seguramente haría un buen clima para salir a caminar y refrescarse.

Si tan sólo no tuviera que ir a la oficina...

No, lo para él era que estuviera ocupado. Si no buscaría la forma de encontrarse de nuevo con Midoriya y eso ahora no era una opción. Si se encontraba con él y estaba acompañado con _esa_ persona especial, no sabría cómo reaccionar.

Escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, seguramente su hermana lo buscaba para ir juntos a trabajar. Abrió la puerta con lentitud efectivamente se encontró con una mujer un poco más pequeña que él, con el cabello blanco con destellos rojos recogidos en una coleta alta. Ella le sonrió maternalmente diciéndole que ya era un poco tarde por lo que le prepararía el desayuno rápido y dejaría que se cambiará lo más rápido que pudiera. Él aceptó tranquilo y lo hizo.

Cuando terminaron de comer bajaron hacia el estacionamiento dónde los esperaba Watari para llevarlos.

La mayoría del camino se mantuvo en silencio, hasta que Shōto se dispuso a hablar.

-Ayer me cruce con Midoriya Izuku. ¿Lo recuerdas?-

Fuyumi pensó un momento-¡Claro! El chico con el que salías en preparatoria ¿Cierto? ¿Cómo está?-

Él asintió levemente.

-Sí, él. Aunque fue sólo un momento creo que se veía bien. Iba a ver a alguien por eso no pudimos hablar-

-¿En serio? Qué lástima, ese chico siempre fue amable con nosotros. Recuerdo como te divertías estando con él-

-Sí, lo recuerdo-

.

 _-¿Todoroki-kun? Eres Todoroki-Kun de la clase A ¿Cierto? ¡Un gusto en conocerte! Soy Midoriya Izuku de la Clase O, solo quería decirte que hiciste un gran trabajo en la competencia de tiro al arco. ¡Te admiró mucho!-_

 _-Eres un Omega ¿Cierto?-_

 _-Uhmm, sí, ya debes haber escuchado de mí. L-Lamento si te molesté solo quería que supieras eso-_

 _-No es lo que piensas. Simplemente lo deduje por tu collar-_

 _-¡Ah! Cierto, perdón por sacar conclusiones antes-_

 _-No hay problema, agradezco tus palabras-_

 _La cara del pequeño chico se iluminó ante eso._

 _-No me agradezcas, estoy feliz que te agradarán mis raras palabras-_

 _Shōto había mentido en esa ocasión. Si bien supo que ese chico era un Omega por su collar, el olor que este desprendía lo había delatado hacía varios metros antes de que llegarán._

 _Aunque eso jamás lo admitiría._

 _Si dijera en voz alta que sus instintos Alfa habían percibido a un Omega desde la lejanía estaría siendo igual a su maldito viejo._

.

Habían llegado hacia las oficinas de Shibuya de la _Multinacional Endeavor_. Shōto había tenido que bajarse allí mientras que su hermana se iba hasta la escuela dónde enseñaba. Luego, subió el ascensor después de dar un escueto saludo a los trabajadores con los que se encontraba y subió hasta su oficina en el 5 piso del edificio.

Le gustaba la central de Shibuya. No era tan grande como otras oficinas que tenían alrededor de Japón. Está hasta podía considerarse como una de las más simples y humildes, pero le gustaba la tranquilidad con la que trabajaba. Había logrado sacar adelante los negocios que tenían en ese lugar sin ayuda de nadie. Ese era su logro y estaba orgulloso de ello.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila y por fin tuvo una hora libre de todo el papeleo que tenía que hacer. Por lo que se permitió pensar un poco más en el pasado.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Izuku? ¿Seguiría con sus raras costumbres?

.

 _-No deberías espiar a las personas de esa manera, Midoriya-_

 _-¡Todoroki-Kun! Lo lamentó, es que me parecía interesante lo que el Senpai hacía para mejorar su capacidad pulmonar en la piscina. Por eso no pude evitarlo-_

 _Todoroki lo miró extrañado pero aun así se sentó a su lado._

 _-Si lo haces, al menos estaré a tu lado para que no te metas en problemas-_

 _-T-Todoroki-Kun no te acerques t-tanto, s-sabes que me pongo nervioso-_

 _-No hay problema en eso, ya que...estamos saliendo-_

 _-Y-Yo sé, a-aunque yo fui él que te pidió s-salir, n-no creo que mi corazón resista una distancia tan cercana aún-_

 _El bicolor simplemente chasqueó su lengua para evitar soltar alguna risa. Esa actitud se le hacía tan tierna._

 _-Por eso mismo, tienes que acostumbrarte, Midoriya-_

 _._

Debía admitir que muchas veces tuvo pensamientos demasiado cursis con respecto al joven peliverde aunque jamás lo había dicho en voz alta. Aún ahora no era del todo sincero con sus emociones. Quizás ese fue su falló, quizás lo era ahora.

Pensó en las tardes de su adolescencia, aquellas que las pasaba al lado de su entonces pareja. Tardes tranquilas hablando en su habitación bajo la estricta pero suave mirada de la madre del joven. Días buenos, como aquellos que se permitía sonreír feliz al lado de quién se había enamorado. Aquellas dónde este le contaba sus días de infancia y secundaria, dónde era constantemente acosado por su condición de _Omega_. Admiraba como contaba esto con la mirada apagada pero con una sonrisa declaraba que ahora todo mejoraría porque se estaba esforzando para cambiar la manera en la que lo veían. Lo admiraba, él era tan brillante. Ese día, Todoroki juró proteger a ese joven con su vida aún si no era del gusto de nadie. Aunque no pensó que todo empezaría a arruinarse poco tiempo después. Más exactamente en la primavera de su último año.

.

 _Un nuevo año escolar había llegado y con ello, nuevos ingresantes y nuevos retos para los estudiantes._

 _Midoriya le había comentado que su madre le dijo que uno de los que fue "su amigo de la infancia" había sido transferido allí._

 _Todoroki se preocupó por él, dado que estaba en el mismo salón que Midoriya pero este le resto importancia diciendo que era un nuevo reto que enfrentar._

 _._

 _Lo que pasó después de ese día, sólo pudo ser obra de la mala suerte._

 _._

 _Siempre había sabido que los inhibidores no funcionaban del todo bien en Midoriya. Eso fue lo primero que le dijo cuando empezaron a salir._

 _Siempre había tenido cuidado de cargar con unas inyecciones extra por si se presentaba algún inconveniente._

 _Él le había prometido no tocarlo hasta que Izuku estuviera listo._

 _Solo que no esperó que un día que él estuviera en el Club de arquería, llegaría el celo de Izuku más fuerte de lo habitual._

 _Tampoco espero que se encerrará en su salón mientras esperaba que alguien llegará a ayudarlo._

 _Tampoco espero que Bakugō Katsuki entrará a la fuerza a esa habitación buscando sabe que cosa._

 _Tampoco esperó que las feromonas de Izuku lo afectarán a Bakugō a tal grado._

 _Ni mucho menos espero que Izuku fuera atacado sin que él pudiera evitarlo._

 _._

 _Él llegó cuando todo ya había pasado. No había podido evitarlo._

 _-T-Todoroki-Kun, no necesitas hacer eso. E-Es algo que suele pasar a los Omegas, yo podré solucionarlo. No te preocupes-_

 _-Yo te protegeré, te lo prometo, Izuku. No volverá a pasar-_

 _Esa declaración había sido sincera, allí encima de una cama de hospital había hecho una promesa que no pudo cumplir._

.

 _Sin embargo, desde ese día, una actitud posesiva empezó a nacer dentro de Shōto._

 _No podía dejar a Midoriya ni un momento sólo y celaba a cualquier Alfa o Beta que se le acercará._

 _Su actitud fue más fría con las personas._

 _Aún más con Bakugō._

 _Lo que empeoraba las cosas era la manera en la que Midoriya lo había perdonado por aquel acto tan atroz que había cometido._

 _-No fue él, Todoroki-Kun, fueron sus instintos-_

 _Y eso lo enfureció más._

 _._

 _Esos fueron los motivos por los que le había ocultado sus inhibidores el mismo día que empezaba un nuevo celo._

 _El mismo día que estaban completamente solos en la casa de Midoriya._

 _Todo fue consensuado, se había asegurado que Midoriya aceptará antes de hacer alguna cosa._

 _Pensó que eso lo arreglaría todo. Que todas las promesas que le hizo sobre protegerlo, sobre ayudarle a demostrar al mundo que los Omegas eran más que reproducción._

 _Pero él lo había manchado._

 _Había hecho lo que tanto despreciaba._

 _Y jamás podría perdonarse._

.

 _-¿Estás seguro que un Alfa de tu status será bien visto con alguien como yo? Todos te despreciarán-_

 _-Lo único que realmente me interesa eres tú, por eso no te marcaré porque les demostraré a todos que los Omegas no deben ser menospreciados a pesar de no tener un compañero-_

.

 _-Lo siento, creo que tenías razón. Esto no iba a funcionar. Lo lamentó mucho- le dijo tranquilo. A pesar de no haber cumplido su promesa Midoriya le sonrió y agradeció el tiempo que estuvo a su cuidado._

.

.

Esta era la manera que debía ser.

Buscando felicidad por caminos separados.

.

Entonces, que hacía ese hombre dentro de un elegante auto buscando por las calles de Shibuya algún indicio de aquella persona.

.

Que hacía al estacionarse frente a esa estación de tren.

.

Que hacía observando desconcertado a ese niño de cabellera blanca de la mano de un peliverde.

.

Que hacía paralizado viendo como el niño miraba en su dirección con aquellos ojos de diferente color.

.

Que hacía que no se bajaba del auto para encarar a Midoriya.

.

No lo sabía.

.

Solo sabía que ese encuentro cambiaría su vida para siempre.

.

.

 **Aclaraciones.-**

 **Celo de los omegas:** **Varía de versión a versión, en esta el celo viene cada 6 meses en los Omegas y aumenta la posibilidad de embarazo en un 118% si se acuestan con un Alfa.**

 **N/A.-** Es un milagro que haya actualizado en tan poco tiempo. Suelo ser un poco más procastrinadora con los fic, pero es que esta temática la amo y mis manos no dejan de escribir, por eso les estoy enteramente agradecida por sus comentarios y votos. Me ayudan a continuar motivada. Los quiero. Muchísimas gracias. Por otra parte, varios le atinaron que Bakugō iba a ser importante XD Pero apuesto que no sabían que sería de esa manera.


	4. Patience

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **Connected: Patience**

 **.**

 **Izuku's POV**

El tren había sufrido una demora, por lo que decidÍ comprar algo de comer para Shou y para mí. Tuve que pedir un _bentō_ grande para compartirlo, conociéndolo, se lo acabaría todo.

Una vez caliente, se lo pasé para que se sirviera. Una vez empezó a comer, llamé a mamá para avisarle sobre la demora del tren. Agradecía que ella no hiciera más preguntas de las necesarias, porque no sabría que responderle.

-"Mamá, no te preocupes, solo voy a dejar a mi hijo contigo porque el hombre que colaboró con sus genes ha vuelto a aparecer; y tengo miedo que lo vea y me lo quite porque tiene el poder para hacer lo que quiera"-

No, definitivamente, no. No era una opción.

Levanté la mirada para ver el estado de los trenes. Suspiré, al fin estaban en camino. Así, tardaría unas dos horas en llegar hacia allá, instalaría a Shou y tendría que correr para llegar al turno de la tarde del trabajo.

Sería solo un fin de semana, pero sería suficiente para salir del radar de Todoroki.

Suspiré.

Sabía que no era posible que él supiera sobre Shou, pero nunca es tarde para prevenir.

Miré a mi pequeño, que había devorado casi toda la comida. Negué con una sonrisa, allí iba mi almuerzo. No sabía cómo tanta comida, entraba en un cuerpo tan pequeño.

Un ruido nos alertó. El tren había llegado.

.

 **Shōto's POV**

Me ubiqué a una distancia prudente para ver como Midoriya y aquel niño interactuaban entre ellos. Quería acercarme y confirmar directamente lo que pensaba sobre ese niño. Sin embargo, no era ni el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo.

Simplemente me dediqué a observarlos. El niño salía acercarse y abrazar a Midoriya; mientras que este le dedicaba besos y caricias en su cabeza.

Parecían muy unidos y parecía que el pequeño le gustaba ser mimado.

Los vi levantarse y comprar comida en uno de los puestos de la estación.

Mientras el niño jugueteaba con un pequeño muñeco y comía, MIdoriya hacia algo con su celular.

Estaban tan ensimismados en sus cosas que ni siquiera se imaginaban que alguien los estaba viendo. O al menos lo esperaba.

Entre tanta gente, sería difícil detectar un olor en específico, lo único que podría alertarlo de su presencia sería eso y estaba cubierto por el momento.

Volví a ver al niño.

Sus rasgos me intrigaban. Ojos con heterocromía pero casi imperceptible, uno verde oscuro y uno verde aguamarina. Un cabello tan blanco como...mi madre. Sus rasgos eran finos. Me recordaban mucho a mis fotos de infancia. Sin embargo, el modo como sonreía me recordaba mucho a la persona que estaba sentada a su lado.

Jamás pensé que podría tener un hijo y menos con el chico que fue su primer amor.

Lo peor de todo era que lo tenía tan cerca para poder conocerlo pero no podía acercarse por respeto a Midoriya. Él debía tener suficientes problemas como para que él se presentará en ese momento.

Por el momento, esperaría. Inevitablemente tendría que enfrentarlo, pero no ahora.

Menos al verlos subir al tren, acomodarse e irse.

Ellos podrían continuar con su viaje, pero el prepararía el escenario perfecto para reencontrarse con su pasado.

-Watari, busca información sobre Midoriya Izuku. Toda la que puedas, para mañana. Cuento contigo-

Lo siguiente que pasaría, sería cuestión de suerte y de jugar bien sus cartas.

.

 **N/A:**

 **No hay palabras para disculparme y más por este capítulo tan corto. Pensaba hacerlo más largo, pero recientemente empecé a trabajar y ya no cuento con tiempo, excepto los fines de semana. La vida de adulta es difícil, pero no dejaré de actualizar. Demoraré pero lo terminaré. Gracias a todos por su apoyo. Me alegra mucho que les gustará el fic. Pronto (espero) un capítulo más largo. Este capítulo será como un interludio, porque se viene lo fuerte. Gracias a todos por su paciencia.**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **Bye bye**


	5. Interlude

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **Connected: Interlude**

 **.**

 **Shou's POV**

Mamá* me había dicho que visitaríamos a la abuela hace unos días, pero no pensé que sería tan pronto. ¡Esto me emociona mucho! No la veía desde navidad y me encanta visitarla porque siempre prepara cosas deliciosas, pero esta vez había algo que no me cuadraba.

Algo preocupaba a mamá.

No sabía que era, pero lo veía más cansado de lo habitual, pero fingía no notarlo.

Mi abuela siempre decía que era un niño más despierto que los otros. Muchas veces decía que sonaba como un viejo o cosas por el estilo. Antes me molestaba, pero ahora me era muy útil. Notar ese tipo de cosas me ayudaba a evitar las travesuras para que mamá estuviera más tranquilo. Sabía que no la había tenido fácil antes.

El año pasado nos enseñaron sobre la segregación _Alfa, Beta_ y _Omega._ En esa clase dijeron muchas cosas buenas de los _Alfa_ y hasta de los _Beta_. Sin embargo, siempre evitaron hablar de los _Omega_ más que decir que traían bebés al mundo. Cuando pregunte más sobre ellos, me llevaron a un salón con el sub-director, allí lo único que me dijeron fue: "A ellos les suele pasar cosas muy malas, lo entenderás cuando crezcas".

Sabía que mamá era _Omega_ , pero nunca pensé que podía haber sufrido cosas malas. Ese día había jurado que cuidaría a mi mamá. No dejaría que algo le hiciera daño.

Yo lo amaba mucho como para verlo triste.

Por eso no necesitaba un papá. Si nunca había hablado de él, quizá era porque él le había hecho algo malo. Si era así, no lo necesitábamos. Solo seríamos mamá y yo contra el mundo y eso me gustaba. Nadie le haría daño y yo lo protegería.

Por eso, sabía que si había algún motivo por el cual nos íbamos de viaje no le preguntaría.

Así estábamos bien.

Vi a mi mamá y simplemente lo abracé.

Realmente lo quería mucho.

.

 **Izuku's POV**

El viaje no había sido tan largo como predije. Tanto Shou como yo dormimos casi todo el camino y eso había ayudado mucho para no sentir el trajín del camino.

Shou me ayudo con mi mochila y yo cargué su maleta afuera del tren para encontrarnos con mi madre.

Ella nos vio y nos saludó efusivamente. Había hasta llorado mientras abrazaba a mi hijo. Sólo sonreí mientras negaba y Shou, bueno, al menos le devolvía el abrazo pero no con tanta efusividad.

-Mamá, déjalo, lo vas a ahogar-

-Lo siento, pero es que los extrañe mucho. Izuku, ya instalé las cosas para que puedan quedarse este fin de semana-

-Perdón mamá, pero yo vendré mañana, hoy tengo que volver al trabajo. Sólo vine a dejar a Shou. Prometo volver mañana temprano-

-Pero mamá, debes estar cansado, vamos a casa de la abuela- rogó su pequeño mientras se aferraba a su camiseta.

-Lo siento, Shou, prometo compensarte mañana. ¿Bien? Prometo que mañana estaremos juntos todo el día-

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Lo prometo-

Le di un beso en la frente y me despedí de mamá. Mi plan era acompañarlos a casa para ayudar a desempacar pero sabía que Shou no me soltaría si iba.

Volví a la estación para comprar un pasaje de vuelta. Al menos, llegaría temprano y podré llegar a parte del turno diurno en la construcción.

Ajuste mi camiseta para esconder el collar, tomémis supresores y esperé a que el tren llegará para abordar.

Mientras esperaba, escuché el sonido de las notificaciones en mi celular.

Lo miré, era un mensaje de texto pero lo único que decía era: "¿Midoriya Izuku?".

-"Sí, disculpe, ¿con quién habló?"-

Pasaron algunos minutos y nadie respondía. Lo ignoré ya que en ese momento anunciaban la llegada de mi tren. Me aliste y aborde.

Una vez sentado, mi celular volvió a sonar, aunque esta vez era una llamada del mismo número.

Contesté. Quizás se trataba de un reclutador de un trabajo al que postulé, uno nunca sabe.

Efectivamente, era un reclutador de una compañía de bienes raíces. Me hizo algunas preguntas y prometió llamarme si pasaba a la siguiente etapa. Ojalá lo hiciera, en ese lugar ofrecían más dinero y podría mudarme a un lugar mejor para Shou. Quizás con un parque cercano.

El tren partió.

Sabía que tardaría un poco en llegar así que dormiría un poco para que pasará el tiempo más rápido.

Antes de hacerlo, volvieron a llamar, no me fijé en el número, seguramente era el reclutador de hace un momento.

Lamentablemente no lo fue.

-Hola, Midoriya izuku, habla-

-No has cambiado tu forma de saludar. Siempre tan formal, Midoriya-

Juré que se me cortó la respiración. Esa voz. Esa voz era...

-Soy Todoroki-Aunque sabía que lo había reconocido.

-¿C-Cómo obtuviste mi número?-

-Tengo mis métodos. No pudimos hablar mucho ese día que nos encontramos, quisiera saber si estabas disponible para tomar una copa esta noche-

-Y-Yo...-

-No aceptaré un no como respuesta-

Estaba jodido, muy jodido. Sólo pude pensar que quizás la promesa que le hizo a Shou no podría cumplirse.

Por un demonio, esto era lo único que faltaba.

 **.**

 **N/A: Otra vez, muchas gracias por su apoyo, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Corto, pero espero que haya cumplido sus expectativas.**

 **El siguiente es el reencuentro de Izuku y Shōto.**

 **Espérenlo!**

 **Aclaración:**

 **-Mamá: Shou se refiere a Izuku como su mamá porque es el que lo dio a luz. Es común en el omegaverse llamar al omega, mamá.**


	6. Come Back

**Los personajes no me pertenecen**

 **.**

 **Connected: Come Back**

 **.**

 **Izuku's POV**

Las cosas se habían puesto un poco…extrañas desde la llamada de Todoroki. ¿Cómo había conseguido su número? No tenía ni idea, no recordaba haberle entregado una tarjeta o algo cuando se reencontraron, tampoco usaba su viejo número desde que robaron su antiguo celular meses antes de que Shou naciera. Por eso no lo entendía como había logrado contactarme. De todas formas no pensé a reunirme con él, pero parecía que el mundo se había confabulado contra mí.

En primer lugar, mi trabajo. Al estar preocupado por su llamada no había notado que el tren había tenido una demora; por lo tanto, llegaría muy tarde al trabajo y eso sólo significaba que recibiría el regaño de mi vida. No obstante, al llegar, el capataz, un _Beta_ de gran estatura, usualmente malhumorado, se encontraba sonriendo y abrazando a todos. Cuando me acerqué me atrapó en un efusivo abrazo mientras hablaba sobre un "viejo" y algo sobre una fiesta, el olor a alcohol llegó a mis fosas nasales y supe que era momento de escapar. Un compañero mío me ayudó a escabullirme.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que una anciana robó mis pertenencias. Cuando salí del trabajo, vi una mujer tratando de subir a un autobús. La ayude a entrar y subí sus cosas. Había notado la forma extraña en la que se apoyó en mí, pero no le di importancia porque pensé que se había tropezado. No me alarmé hasta que la vi sentada sacando mi billetera y mis llaves con un llavero, edición limitada de _All Might,_ cabe recalcar. Ahora estaba fuera de mi casa, sin nada que hacer, sin poder entrar a mi casa y ni Iida ni Ochako contestaban.

Cuando noté todo eso lo tomé como una señal para no asistir, lo que no considere fue que podría encontrarlo en la calle. Aunque debo agregar que fue mi culpa, estaba tan distraído que ni note que estaba cerca de su oficina.

Entonces recordó algo que su madre siempre decía: "Si tienes mala suerte, fue porque tus antepasados hicieron algo malo". Ahora, no sabía que tan malo habría sido como para encontrarse al padre de su hijo, con un traje caro que le quedaba a la perfección, frente a él mirándolo confundido.

—Te dije para encontrarnos, pero no pensé que te vería por aquí. ¿Me estabas esperando? —

Mi cara no podía estar más roja ni sus ojos más brillantes, en esos momentos odiaba esa sinceridad tan cómica de él. Lo peor de todo es que todo parecía que era así.

Por eso, solo suspiró y lo miró. Si ya estaba aquí, no había nada que perder. Tendría una cena gratis y una conversación que trataría alejar de su vida privada.

De todas formas, no era posible que supiera de Shou.

.

¡Oh Dios Santo! Ahora estaba seguro que sus antepasados habían hecho algo muy malo como para estar en esa situación.

.

Habían llegado a un restaurante, nada muy elegante ni muy informal. Un sitio tranquilo dónde se podría tener una charla mientras bebían un trago o un café. Seguramente a Todoroki- _Kun_ le gustaba ir allí, algo muy adecuado a sus gustos…o al menos a los que conocía.

Nos sentamos en una pequeña sala, apartada de todo el bullicio y pedimos una bebida. Nos sentamos y nadie habló hasta que el silencio se me hizo muy incómodo.

—E-Es muy a-agradable este lugar. Gracias por invitarme, Todoroki- _San_ —

—Sabes que puedes llamarme por mi primer nombre, te lo permití hace mucho—

—No me sentiría muy cómodo— traté de dar una sonrisa relajada, pero, por obvias razones, no pude—Me gustaría saber para que me llamaste, hace mucho que no…hablamos—

—Dime, Midoriya, ¿estas saliendo con alguien?—

Esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa pero creo que la oculté lo mejor que pude. No tenía porque mentirle mientras no dijera nada de Shou.

—Bueno, no, aunque no descartó la idea—

— ¿Haz salido con alguien en los últimos años?—

—Uhm…te refieres…¿después de la escuela?— No necesite una respuesta, sabía a lo que se refería—Bueno, lo intente, aunque no fue nada serio. Decidí concentrarme en mi trabajo—

—¿Estás seguro de eso?—

—Creo que no es un tema que debamos tratar en una charla entre viejos…compañeros—

—Lo lamento, creo que fui muy indiscreto—

—No hay problema, pero no creo que me hayas invitado para hablar de eso, ¿no? —

—De hecho sí—Bueno, ahora si no pude ocultar mi sorpresa —Quería hablar de eso pero más de otro tema, creo que me desvié por un momento. Lo siento—

—N-No te preocupes. ¿De qué querías hablar?—

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Podría jurar que sentí un viento frío a mí alrededor. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Quiero hablar de Shou, quiero hablar de tu hijo—

Empecé a sudar frío.

Esto no podía ser posible.

Mis peores temores se habían hecho realidad.

.

 **Shōto´s POV**

Sabía que había sido brusco al decirlo pero no podía ocultarlo más. Tenía que ser directo con él, ya no quería más confusiones.

—Los vi hoy en la mañana, jamás pensé que te encontraría cerca a la estación; menos con un niño. Pensé lo peor hasta que lo vi bien. No pensé que la genética era tan fuerte, es muy parecido y lo sabes—

Lo vi empalidecer y tartamudear cosas sin sentido. No quería que sonará como si le recriminará, pero no pude evitarlo. Sabía que era mi culpa que él no me lo dijera, pero era injusto que me haya perdido todos estos años.

—Si hubiera sabido que estabas en estado, yo… —

—No podías saberlo— Su cambio de actitud fue algo que me sorprendió, pero allí pude ver que había madurado, ya no estaba ese tímido omega determinado a cambiar y a mejorar, ahora era un persona más fuerte, más decidida y ese cambio no había sido por mí—Tomamos la decisión de separarnos, no podía simplemente acercarme y decírtelo, hubiera hecho más mal que bien—

—¿Entonces no niegas que es mío?—

—Tiene tu sangre, pero no es tuyo—

—Podría serlo si lo quisiera—Cuando dije eso, vi que toda su determinación se esfumó y ahora quedaba un joven asustado, ni siquiera había notado que había activado sus feromonas.

—No te atrevas, n-no te lo lleves —

Creo que había malentendido mis palabras. Lo sentí asustado, quise abrazarlo y tranquilizarlo, pero sus feromonas me tenían alejado. Eso me dolió, jamás había olido el miedo de Midoriya, y que sea contra mí, me lastimaba. Tenía que aclararlo.

—No pienso llevármelo, jamás lo alejaría de ti—

—¿Entonces qué quieres?—

Suspiré, estaba tenso pero no me importaba. Era ahora o nunca—Quiero que ambos vengan conmigo, poder ser una familia—

Por su expresión, no supe si la había cagado en grande o había logrado lo que me proponía.

—¿Midoriya?—

—Y-Yo…—

 **.**

 **N/A: No me lincheen! Quería dejarlo en una parte tensa, me gusta verlos sufrir 3: ) Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado, por fin actualice en . En wattpad lo tenía más adelantado pero ahora están a la par.**

 **Gracias a todos los que me han apoyado! Los adoro! Gracias a ustedes llegamos a varios ranking y por ello tienen mi kokoro.**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir, los leo en el siguiente capítulo. Bye Bye.**


	7. Decisions

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

.

.

 **Connected**

.

.

 **Decisions**

 **Izuku´s POV**

 _ **La cálida mañana había llegado a sus ojos mientras un llanto se escuchaba a su lado. Se desperezó y buscó con la mirada aquella pequeña figura con cabellos tan parecidos a los suyos para consolarla y alimentarla.**_

 _ **Cuando la cargó y ella pudo relajarse vio a su lado al pequeño Shou abrazando su juguete mientras dormía plácidamente. Al lado de él, un hombre estaba apoyado en una de sus manos viéndolo y tapando a su pequeño. Sus cabellos bicolores revueltos mirándolo con amor mientras alimentaba a su bebé.**_

 _ **Una bella escena…tan bella como había pensado que sería en sus delirios de adolescente enamorado.**_

 _ **Aquella escena podría ser suya en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba tan cerca que se había asustado…mucho.**_

Siempre había imaginado algo así, mucho antes de tener a Shou, pero ahora la realidad era muy diferente.

Estaba caminando de regreso a casa después de aquella incómoda velada. Había, prácticamente, huido de aquel restaurante, sin siquiera haber probado bocado alguno, aunque siendo sincero, tampoco lo quería.

Aún recordaba lo que había pasado hace apenas una hora…

– _Y-Yo…realmente…No sé qué decirte_ –

– _Podrías simplemente aceptar, no les faltaría nada…_ –

 _Estuve a punto de replicarle hasta que agregó_

– _Pero sé que tú no eres así, siempre sobre piensas las cosas, piensas en los pro y contra, quizás con demasiada frecuencia. Por eso, quiero escucharte, quiero que me des razones para que ambos vengan conmigo, porque el niño merece conocer a su padre_ –

– _No sabe lo difícil que es esto, Todoroki-San_ –

– _Por favor, deja de tratarme tan formal, menos ahora, que hablamos de nuestro hijo_ –

 _Sus palabras solo lograban estresarme, en momentos como este solo estaría balbuceando y…_

– _Estás haciendo ese gesto de nuevo_ –

– _¿Ah?_ –

– _Jalar tus labios mientras piensas, siempre lo hacías-de alguna forma lo había dicho de una forma muy delicada y nostálgica_ –

– _Lo siento, es un tic. Es difícil controlarlo_ –

– _No te disculpes, es algo que siempre disfrute ver_ –

 _Todoroki parecía entusiasmado de desempolvar viejas memorias, pero yo no estaba dispuesto hacerlo, no después de todo lo que pase para olvidarlo y criar bien a Shou._

– _Lo siento, de verdad, creo que no es el lugar adecuado para hablar con de esto y necesito pensar_ –

 _Se quedó un momento en silencio_ – _Entiendo, entonces, al menos deja que mi chofer te lleve a casa_ –

– _No en serio, quiero ir por mi cuenta…por favor_ –

No le había dado tiempo de responder, simplemente salí de aquel lugar y vagué por el lugar hasta llegar a la estación de tren. Ahora me encontraba a pocas cuadras de casa.

Ahora que recordaba, no había llamado a mamá, ella y Shou debían preguntarse porque no se había comunicado con ellos.

–Hola mamá–

–Izuku, estaba preocupada. ¿Te tuvieron hasta tarde en el trabajo? –

–Sí, hubieron algunos problemas. ¿Cómo esta Shou? –

–Oh está aquí, comiendo, espera un minuto y te lo paso–

–Hola mamá–

–Hola Shou. ¿Te diviertes con la abuela?–

–Sí, hoy le ayude a preparar katsudon, creo que podré prepararlo contigo cuando volvamos a casa–

Sonreí ante ello –Lo esperaré con ansias–

–Oye, mamá–

– ¿Sí, Shou? –

–No estes triste. ¿Ok? Yo volveré pronto y estaremos juntos, solo no te pongas triste–

Me sorprendí ante lo que me dijo.

–Porque piensas que estoy triste–

–Tu voz cambia, no me gusta, me gusta cuando mamá sonríe, eso es todo– Por el auricular escuchaba pequeños mordiscos, quizás hablaba mientras comía. Esa escena simplemente se le hacía adorable. Como quería tenerlo entre sus brazos para abrazarlo.

–Oye, Shou. ¿Te gusta que solo seamos nosotros dos? –

–No somos dos, tenemos a la abuela, a los gatitos, a Ochako- _bassan_ , Tenya- _jiisan_ hasta Kirishima- _niisan_ y Kacchan- _niisan_ –

–A lo que me refiero es que si estás bien con vivir sólo conmigo–

Silencio – Lo siento Shou, no quería…–

–Sí–

–¿Ah? –

–Si estoy bien con ser solo los dos. Otros niños tienen dos papás, pero yo soy feliz de tener a mamá para mí solo. Me gusta ser solo dos, mamá. Por eso, todo está bien. Aunque sigue estando mal que siempre salgas del trabajo tarde-

Era tan sólo un niño pequeño, pero había dicho una frase tan madura y tan sincera que no sabía quién era el adulto allí. Tuve que ahogar mi llanto, no quería preocupar a mi pequeño.

–Estoy feliz que me digas eso Shou, trataré de ya no hacer eso–

–Eso espero, no quiero causar molestias a _sensei_ – Solté una risilla, creo que me había vuelto a regañar.

–Lo prometo, ahora Shou, pásame a la abuela, necesito hablar con ella–

Sorbí mi nariz, escuchar a mi hijo había sido suficiente para tomar una decisión.

Ahora, tendría muchas cosas por hacer.

 **Una semana después…**

En un tren, se encontraba un joven de cabello revuelto acomodándose dentro del tren bala. Le tomaría algunas horas pero todo su esfuerzo lo valdría.

Ese día había dejado dos cartas.

Una encima de escritorio de su jefe y otra en el correo…para cierta persona.

Su decisión estaba tomada y no retrocedería, por el bien de Shou, quien dormía cobijado a su lado.

 _Estimados pasajeros, nos encontramos a punto de partir. Por favor, ingresen con cuidado y pongan sus pertenecías en lugares seguros. Partiremos a Hokkaido en breves minutos. Tomen sus precauciones y agradecemos su presencia._

 **N/A: Como me gusta dejar las cosas cuando se pone interesante XD Lamento la demora pero espero que les haya gustado. Espero poder actualizar esto pronto, a lo máximo le quedarán dos capítulos más. Desde el principio planee esto como algo muy corto, pero creo que me expandí un poco.**

 **Ahora, quiero sus teorías ¿Qué creen que pasará en los capítulos que quedan?**

 **Los leo con atención.**

 **Una vez más, gracias por leer, los aprecio muchísimo.**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **Bye bye.**


	8. Connection

Los personajes no me pertenecen

.

 _ **Connected**_

.

Capítulo Final

.

 **Connection**

.

 **Shōto´s POV**

Había pasado cerca de una semana desde que me encontré con Midoriya. No había tratado de contactar con él, porque, tal como él era, seguramente había dedicado esta semana a pensar sobre la proposición que le había hecho.

Conociéndolo, seguramente había hecho una lista en algún cuaderno sobre los pros y contras, era algo que solía hacer cuando eran más jóvenes.

Casi podía verlo en medio de la sala, a medianoche, escribiendo y reescribiendo hasta agotarse. Siempre había sido alguien que se sobre exigía; por ello, sabía que si volvíamos a estar juntos, yo velaría por su completo bienestar.

Me apoye en la ventana de mi habitación, vi mi reloj: las 6:50 a.m. Aún era temprano para desayunar, aunque no dudaba que Watari o _Nee-San_ debían estar cocinando, dado que podía sentir un olor delicioso venir de la cocina.

Si Midoriya volvía, seguramente se levantaría temprano para preparar algo o alistar a Shou. Casi podía verlo corriendo por todas partes; mientras terminaba de arreglarse.

Sabía que no debía adelantarme, pero esa calidez que sentía por pensar en ellos, no me permitía no crearme este tipo de ilusiones. Algo que siempre había anhelado, era esa sensación, algo parecido a lo que sentía con mi madre, aunque esta era mucho más intensa.

Si ellos decidían quedarse conmigo, nunca más dejaría que mis temores vuelvan a alejarlos.

Ni Izuku, ni a Shou.

Shou, su hijo, su cachorro, la representación pura de mis sentimientos por Izuku.

Cuando los vi abordando aquel vagón, los sentimientos que fluyeron en mí me atontaron, ese niño, era tan parecido a mí, pero a la vez tan puro como su madre.

Lucharía para que él se adapte a mí, después de todo, aún sin conocerlo, ya lo amaba. Así que esperaría su respuesta, sin importar cuanto le tomará.

—Shōto- _Sama_ , lamento interrumpirlo, pero acaba de llegar correspondencia para usted—

—No importa, pero la abriré luego del desayuno, muchas gracias Watari—

— Shōto- _Sama_ , creo que este mensaje no puede esperar—

Lo miré con duda, eran pocas veces que Watari me decía algo así – Es un paquete de Midorya- _Sama_ —

Así, que ya tenías una respuesta, Midoriya y, por lo que me habían dicho, no había sido a mi favor.

.

Watari había dejado el sobre junto a una taza de té verde. No había podido abrirla todavía, sabía lo que decía sin necesidad de abrirlo; así que no había caso de que la leyera.

Sin embargo, si Midoriya la había mandado, tendría que leerla. Si el me lo pedía, no lo buscaría más, pero necesitaba una señal. Algo, cualquier cosa, algo para poder reaccionar ante tanta desolación.

Tomé un poco del té y cogí el sobre, contenía una carta y un USB.

Abrí primero la carta y reconocí la letra inmediatamente:

 _Para Todoroki Shōto_

 _Por favor, mira el video dentro del USB._

 _Gracias._

Tomé el dispositivo y lo coloqué en mi laptop. Había un video y una carpeta de fotos, pero eso lo revisaría luego, ahora me interesaba el video que tenía una miniatura de Midoriya en él.

Al dar click, empezó a reproducirse.

Era Midoriya sentado en lo que parecía una pequeña sala, acababa de carraspear y acomodar la cámara.

 _Hola Todoroki, o espero que seas Todoroki…_

 _Bueno, antes de empezar quería disculparme, fui muy grosero cuando salí del restaurant, pero es que tenía muchas cosas que pensar, aunque eso no es excusa, así que lo lamentó._

Lo vi inclinarse exageradamente, sonreí.

 _Y bueno…_

 _No sé cómo iniciar esto, creo que debí tener un libreto, pero la verdad quiero que esto fluya normal. Bueno, creo que iniciaré con el comienzo de todo…_

 _Sabes Todoroki-Kun, cuando te conocí siempre supe que serías alguien exitoso, mucho más allá de tu nombre o de tu género._

Me sorprendí, eso era algo que me había dicho una vez, cuando el idiota del viejo había tratado de obligarme a ir a una escuela solo para Alfas.

 _Siempre has seguido tus ideales, eso es algo que siempre admiré de ti. Lamento haberme entrometido en tus problemas familiares, tu padre debe recordarme como una piedra en el zapato._

Ni que lo dijera, aún recordaba con satisfacción la cara del viejo cuando un _Omega_ se le plantó de frente cuando fueron a presentarse como pareja. Ese día, Todoroki Enji había aceptado a Izuku como una persona digna y siempre se lo recordaría.

 _También recuerdo cuando salíamos a ejercitarnos, siempre me hacías reír con tus comentarios. Sé que lo decías en serio, pero eran graciosos. Hablando de eso, la vez que pensaste que iba a vomitar y me recomendaste ir a medicina natural, en realidad estaba nervioso porque te me habías acercado mucho. Lamento haberte mentido en ese momento, pero fue gracioso._

Claro que recordaba ese día, había sentido las feromonas de Midoriya y me había acercado porque quería sentir ese dulce aroma una vez más.

 _Ese momento de nuestra relación era tan lindo, algo que nunca podré olvidar. Lo nuestro nació tan natural que no recuerdo el momento cuando empecé a enamorarme, creo que desde que nos cruzamos por primera vez en ese pasillo de la escuela._

Pensaba igual, creo que desde ese momento, sabía que ese joven de cabello revuelto iba a ser necesario en mi vida.

 _Luego paso lo de Kacchan…_

Sentí mis músculos tensarse, no me gustaba donde estaba yendo esta conversación.

 _Sabes, cuando eso paso, lo único que pensaba era en que vendrías a ayudarme, eso lo sabes. Lo que no te dije en ese momento, fue que tenía miedo de que vinieras._

 _Siempre había odiado mi naturaleza Omega, aprendí a aceptarla, pero ese momento definió todo lo que siempre odie. No había sido culpa de Kacchan por estar presente, o de ti por no estarlo, fui yo que no pude controlar ese instinto. Sabía que tú harías algo para detenerlo, pero temía que lo dañaras._

 _Por ello, no me costó perdonarlo. Fue algo que paso por nuestra naturaleza, así que no tenía responsabilidad._

 _¿Por qué te digo esto?_

 _Porque sé que desde ese momento, algo cambio en ti. No sabía cómo, pero sentía en ti una mezcla de emociones como el miedo, la preocupación y la ansiedad. Creo que ese fue el punto de quiebre. Sentía que no podríamos estar juntos, pero soy terco y quería estar contigo._

 _La verdad, no sé si fue el temor de que pasará algo malo conmigo o el temor que mis instintos ocasionaran una situación similar, pero habías empezado a protegerme._

 _Antes, quería creer que me veías como un igual, pero desde ese momento, sentí que volvía a ser rechazado. Volvía a ser un débil omega y esa sensación no me gustaba._

 _Creía que si estábamos juntos esto se solucionaría, que volveríamos a ser los de antes._

No fue así.

 _No fue así._

 _No quería ser tratado como alguien débil, por eso, acepte que rompiéramos, aunque eso significaba ya no sentirte cerca._

 _Sin embargo, eso no era cierto._

 _Esa noche, algo empezó a crecer dentro de mí._

 _No te mentiré, estaba aterrado. Todos los escenarios posibles aparecieron en mi cabeza, que haría con un niño, siendo Omega y sin una marca._

Se detuvo por un momento, había visto una sonrisa nostálgica.

 _Lo único que no quería era que lo supieras. ¿Quieres saber por qué?_

 _Porque mi terco yo quería demostrar al mundo que podía hacerlo. No quería depender de ti, yo sabía que ya tenías otros planes, por mi egoísmo de demostrarlo, criaría un bebé solo._

 _O eso quise pensar._

 _La verdad, dependí mucho de mi madre, ella me había dicho que te lo dijera, pero fui yo quien me negué. Quizás por miedo, quizás por terquedad._

 _Así pasó el tiempo, 3 meses, 6…9 y un 27 de diciembre, él llegó a mis brazos._

Lo vi revolver una caja y enseño a la cámara una foto.

 _Este es el día que nació Shou._

Era una foto de él en una bata de hospital con un bebé recién nacido en brazos, sentí mi corazón hincharse de felicidad.

 _Cuando lo vi, mi mundo cambio. Desde ese momento, no lucharía solo para demostrar mi valía, sino que lo haría para enseñarle a este niño a que no temiera a nada y que le daría todo a él._

 _Había encontrado mi razón de vivir._

Suspiró.

 _Trabajar y cuidarlo han sido el reto más grande y más satisfactorio del mundo._

Sacó más fotos, en todas ellas salía Shou frente a una torta de cumpleaños.

 _Es un niño muy inteligente, desde muy pequeño solía regañarme cuando se me olvidaba algo. Me recuerda mucho a ti. Es alguien muy decidido y le gusta proteger a los demás._

 _Quizás demasiado._

 _Siempre me pregunté si Shou llegaría a preguntarme sobre ti, sobre su padre._

 _Pero nunca lo hizo. Ni una vez. Quizás porque es su forma de cuidar a su mamá y yo dependí mucho de él. Quizás si hubiera notado sus preocupaciones, no tendría que ser así. Hace poco me dijo que le gusta que seamos solo dos. Eso me hizo muy feliz, significa que he hecho algo bien, pero al mismo tiempo, sé que me he equivocado._

 _Por eso tomé esta decisión._

Mi corazón se estrujó.

 _Buscaré un lugar estable, dónde Shou pueda seguir creciendo de manera saludable. Buscaré un buen empleo, uno dónde no tenga que ocultar mi naturaleza Omega. Cuando veas este video ya no estaremos aquí._

 _Sin embargo, este no es el final._

 _No cometeré los mismo errores, tanto tú como Shou merecen conocerse. Sólo te pido que me des tiempo para establecerme y hablarle sobre ti._

 _Sobre nuestra historia y sobre nuestros errores._

 _No sé cuándo sea eso…el futuro aún es incierto pero aun así no quiero privarte más de él._

En el video, Midoriya tomaba la cámara y enfocaba una serie de fotos. Todas de Shou, desde que era un bebé hasta una con la ropa con la que lo vio por primera vez en la estación de tren.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

 _La verdad no estoy seguro si es la decisión correcta, pero es algo que tengo que hacer. Lamento esto, lamento tener que llevármelo pero él es nuestra conexión y aún no estoy preparado para enfrentarlo._

 _Espero que lo entiendas._

 _Adiós Todoroki-Kun._

La pantalla se puso completamente negra.

No sé cuándo tiempo me quede frente al monitor. No sabía ni siquiera cómo reaccionar. Necesitaba buscarlo, quizás reclamarle.

Se había ido otra vez y aunque sus palabras le dieron a entender que volvería, no podía dejar de pensar que nunca más volvería a ver su sonrisa o la de Shou.

Estaba destrozado y ni siquiera sabía cómo expresarlo.

El destino parecía que los quería separados...

Aunque ambos terminaran heridos.

Con este pensamiento, las lágrimas empezaron a fluir…y quizás no se detendrían hasta que volvieran a estar _**conectados**_.

.

 **FIN**

.

 **N/A: NO ME MATEEEEEN! Aún falta el epílogo. Me gusta dar finales abiertos pero sé que si o dejó así, arderá Troya xD Y bueno, nadie esperaba que esta fuera la despedida? Espero que no les molestará este final, es algo que ya había planeado hace mucho, hasta podría decir que lo primero que tenía escrito era el final, pero como mi OTP es el TodoDeku, debo darles un buen final, por eso el epílogo.**

 **Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí, los amo!.**

 **Nos vemos a la próxima.**


End file.
